The Missing Clothes
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: The Movers go to Hogwarts to help Minerva and Severus find Albus' missing clothes. Rated for an old man who forgot to put his clothes on and the mental images that it will cause you.


I don't normally do cross-overs, but this one came to me. And it came FAST, too! So... enjoy it while it's here.

I don't own Harry Potter or any stock in the Disney company, so I don't own the Imagination Movers, either.

* * *

The Missing Clothes

"Good morning, Rich!"

"Good morning, Dave! Good morning, Smitty!"

"Good morning, Dave, Rich! Good morning, Scott!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Scott exclaimed as the Movers walked into the Think Tank.

"Ooh, look! We have a new message!" Dave exclaimed, pointing to Voice-mail. The Movers gathered around the table and Dave pressed the button.

"You have one new message!" Voice-mail announced cheerfully.

"Heeeeeeeellooooooo!" A cheerful voice came from the machine. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am... Er... Who are you again?"

"Tell them about our problem!" A grumpy-sounding voice hissed.

"Oh yes! I'm afraid that I have a problem... Um... I can't seem to find my clothes!"

"Not that problem!" The grumpy-voice sighed. "Look, if you really can solve any problem, would you please just come to Hogwarts to help us solve ours? We will pay you for your time and travel, plus we can room you for a few days." The line went dead.

"Replay messages?" Voice-mail asked.

"Nah." Dave sighed.

"Looks like we've got a big..." Scott started.

"Idea Emergency!"

***

Insert scene here where the Movers somehow arrive at Hogwarts, set to some sort of catch Movers' song about traveling and going places. Or maybe about Mac and Cheese? Mm... Mac and Cheese...

***

The Movers knocked on the giant door of the castle. A strict-looking woman answered it.

"Yes?" She asked, her lips about ready to vanish into her mouth with her disapproving glare. "Please tell me that you are the warlocks here to clean and re-enchant the ceiling of the Great Hall?"

"No... We're the..." Dave started.

"IMAGINATION MOVERS!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Um..." She was clearly taken aback.

"We got a call from someone named... Alfred..." Smitty pulled out his notebook and tried to read what they had written down from Voice-mail earlier.

"No, that's a d..." Rich informed the cowboy.

"That doesn't even make any sense..."

"Albus Dumbledore?" She asked, her eye twitching slightly.

"That's it!" The Movers exclaimed at once.

"Oh... not again." The woman sighed. "Look, I don't know who you are or why Albus called you-"

"Minerva! I see that the Imagination Movers are here! Goodie!" The voice that they had heard on Voice-mail exclaimed. An elderly man walked towards them wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

"Um... I see that you still haven't found your clothes yet, sir." Scott pointed out.

"Nope! And it's becoming..." Albus trailed off. He reached into his long, silver beard and pulled out a handful of hairy, yellow candies. "Lemon drop?"

"Oh... No... thank you." Rich declined and the Movers exchanged looks of disgust.

"The Imagination Movers help people solve problems, Minerva!" Albus explained. "And I though... Now, what did I thought, Severus?"

"You thought that you could use the imaginative and creative skills of the Imagination Movers to help the wizarding communities of the Great Britain area, as well as the rest of the wizarding communities across the globe to come up with an idea to stop Lord Voldemort once and for all." A man who had been lurking in the shadows explained as he stepped into the light.

"Um... No. I'm pretty sure that I only called them here to help me and Luna Lovegood on our quest to find the Snargleflumpagiumpugus. ...Yes! That must be it! Come! We will greet Harry Potter, then!" Albus ran off into the school and vanished through a doorway.

"Since you've come all this way, I think that you could at least solve the problem of where Albus has stashed his clothes." Minerva sighed as she ushered the Movers into the castle.

"Yes. He is old and forgets things easily." Severus went on as they walked through the grand hallways of Hogwarts. "And he's been running around naked for over three months now. It's all getting quite irksome."

"Well, I suppose that we could help you." Scott shrugged.

"After all, we are the..." Smitty started.

"IMAGINATION MOVERS!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"I couldn't care less if you were called the Poopy People." Severus snarked at them. "Just help us! I'm tired of seeing Albus' who-haw!"

"It's not a who-haw, Severus." Minerva sighed. "Women have who-haws. Men have ding-a-lings."

"Whatever! Can you help us or not?"

"We need to help Albus find his clothes."

"And, in order to do that, we'll need some good ideas, fast!"

"Lets Brainstorm!" The Movers started to sing Brainstorming.

"Oh, no." Severus sighed as the Movers sang. "This isn't going to turn into one of those singing episodes, is it?"

"I hope not." Minerva sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "The last time that we had a singing episode, the castle grew wings and nearly flew away."

"Yes, I remember. There's still a giant crack in my office that's never quite been repaired."

"I'll get the warlocks to look at it. If they ever show up, that is."

""Reach high!"

"Think big!

"Work hard!

"Have fun!" The Movers finished, jumping out from the Brainstorming Song.

"Okay. Who has an idea?" Rich questioned, looking around at everyone else.

"I have an idea!" Draco Malfoy sang, walking past them wearing his Quidditch uniform.

"Great! Lets hear it!" Smitty exclaimed. Everyone looked at the blond.

"Okay. You muggle losers can clean up my muddy footprints!" Draco laughed as he walked down to the Slytherin common room.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva chided him. "Forty points from Slytherin for that tongue! Besides the fact that these four gentlemen are here to help Professor Dumbledore find his clothes." Draco shivered.

"Urk. I'm sorry, then. I wish you the best of luck in finding that old coot's clothes!" He shivered and walked away.

"Where is he going?" Scott asked, looking in the direction that Draco had just gone.

"His rooms." Minerva explained.

"So, the students stay here to learn? Like a boarding school?" Smitty questioned, picking up fast on that train of thought.

"It is." Severus drawled.

"Maybe Albus left his clothes in his own room!" Scott exclaimed.

"Don't think that we haven't tried looking in there." Severus explained.

"Maybe I could find an article of Albus' clothing with my wobble goggles!" Scott exclaimed, pulling his wobble goggles down over his eyes. He tapped them twice and they lit up with x-ray vision.

"Do you see anything, Scott?" Dave asked as Scott moved around, looking through the walls and floors of the castle.

"There's alot to take in! This could take a while!" Scott explained as he started moving around to try and find Albus' clothes.

The Movers started to sing "Clean My Room" as they found all sorts of other people's clothes, but never actually finding anything that belonged to Albus.

Eventually, the song ended and the Movers fell to the ground. Scott turned off his wobble-goggles and pushed them back up onto his head.

"Sorry, guys. This castle is just way to big for me to look all over it with my wobble-goggles!"

"Yeah." Smitty agreed. "If only there was some sort of way that you could just magically find Albus' clothes."

"Wait... What did you say, Smitty?" Minerva questioned the guitarist.

"He said that he wishes that there was some sort of magical way to find Albus' clothes. So that we don't have to search for them!" Rich explained.

"Of course!" Minerva and Severus exclaimed at the same time. They pulled out their wands.

"Whoa! They have scribble sticks, too, Rich!" Scott exclaimed. Severus chuckled.

"These are wands, Scott." Minerva explained. "We're wizards."

"Oh."

"You know, that really explains of why you'd name your school 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'." Smitty said, scratching his head.

"Accio Albus' Clothes!" Minerva and Severus exclaimed, standing and pointing in opposite directions. A long minute passed before clothes started falling on the group.

"We did it!" The Movers exclaimed, throwing clothes around. Dumbledore came marching out wearing a school girl uniform, followed by a girl who appeared to have made her dress, socks and shoes from nothing but bottle caps. They were singing a modified version of "We Are the Champions".

"We are the hunters, my friends!" They were singing. The girl had Dobby in a net-bag over her shoulder.

"Dobby will shut his ears in the oven for a month if it pleases Headmaster Dumbledore!" Dobby was screaming as he swung back and fourth from Luna's marching.

"We'll keep on fighting til the end!" Dumbledore and Luna continued around the corner until no one could hear them.

"I rather preferred seeing him in the nude." Severus commented and everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
